


Mighty Youtube

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [29]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Youtube AU, everyone is younger then in canon, jester is 18ish, like the yogscast probably, mighty nein youtube, nott is 17, they eventually form one big youtube channel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Mighty Nein, and what they do with their Youtube channels.





	Mighty Youtube

Mollymauk’s channel is about fashion, and experiencing new things and places. Every video is a new place or a new thing to try out. Sometimes his videos feature him at home, doing make up tips and styling himself in different ways. He is fabulous, and has the most subscribers out of the whole group. People really like him, and he enjoys being someone others have told him they look up to. He holds that position with all the care it entails. 

Yasha’s channel is about travel. She’s always traveling, so the video is about her walking in the new place. There is no audio, only visual, or the road she is traveling down. It’s a little bit eerie. 

Jester’s channel is about baking and her talking about her online friend the Traveler. She’s very enthusiastic in all of her videos, and sometimes she gives tips on sex and the safe ways and wrong ways to do it. Does ASMR sometimes, but very badly. 

Fjord has a Youtube, but it is empty save for some videos about sailors knots and videos of the waves and some boats. 

Beau shows off different martial arts fighting, teaching step by step moves for people to get better at the moves and learn their own self defense. Sometimes has videos about animals sprinkled in between. 

The only video on Caleb’s account is because of Nott, when she insisted he make a video. She didn’t think he would do one about her homecoming to his house, after the adoption finally went through. 

Nott got in trouble with her videos on youtube, because they involve her stealing things or drinking heavily and doing dumb shit in public. She’s 17 and apparently shouldn’t be doing that. There’s two videos about Caleb. One where she met him because she tried to steal his umbrella, and the other where she takes a tour of his house when they first become friends. Afterwards, its a whole bunch of lets play videos of different games, with Caleb and sometimes Jester included. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into something later. Tags are all subject to change and alteration.


End file.
